Faramond u Britannia
Faramond u Britannia is the son of Odysseus u Britannia. He appears in the Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion fanfiction The Sum of Our Choices by Juubi-K . This page is being updated to bring it into line with the 'Sum of Our Choices' reboot. Appearance Faramond has brown hair and blue eyes like those of his father. His face is described as having a vaguely feline aspect. In terms of clothing, he shows a preference for military-style formal jackets with Prussian collars. Biography Birth and Youth Faramond was born in the year 2005 ATB, the son of Odysseus eu Britannia and Sophia Sforza. Though overjoyed, Odysseus worked to keep his son's existence a secret from his family and the court. Sophia and Faramond were installed on one of Odysseus' country estates, with a handful of trustworthy servants. Faramond spent the first four years of his life in safe obscurity, with his father visiting whenever possible. His life took a drastic turn in 2009 ATB, when his mother died on an OSI mission. Having blown off a court appointment to go and comfort Faramond, and in his distraction become increasingly careless, Odysseus was found out shortly afterwards. Emperor Charles decided to acknowledge Faramond as his grandson, and ordered Odysseus to bring him to the palace. As a result, Faramond's life changed beyond recogniton. Though happy to be living with his beloved father, he was all alone in the strange and sometimes hostile world that was St Darwin Boulevard. Fortunately he was not without protectors, notably Prince Schneizel and Empress Marianne. Princess Euphemia took an interest in him early on, and he was drawn into her social circle; it was through her that he met her half-siblings Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. Though he got on well with Nunnally, his relationship with Lelouch was somewhat strained at first; Lelouch was unimpressed by him, and mildly resented his presence. But Lelouch warmed to him gradually, and all was well for a happy year, until in 2010 Faramond lost Empress Marianne to the assassin's bullet and Lelouch and Nunnally to his grandfather's wrath. As he grew up, Faramond gradually grew into the role of a prince. He remained close to his aunt Euphemia, and was popular with her friends. Her death in 2017 shook him to the core, and he withdrew into seclusion for several months. There he remained until the return of Nunnally, who along with her half-sister Marybelle was able to console him and lure him out of hiding. Personality and Traits Good-natured and gracious, Faramond fits some of the stereotypes of a 'prince charming'. But his pleasant exterior hides a deep-rooted sense of inferiority, deriving from his technical illegitimacy; though in a family presided-over by an Emperor with a hundred consorts, few are inclined to make an issue of it. As a young child this made him shy and overly formal, and left him with a mild fixation with proper ettiquette. He was particularly close to his father and Euphemia, both of whom encouraged his better nature within a regal context; showing grace and consideration to those of lesser status. Though his shyness faded, he tends to be quiet and reserved, cautious in conversation and guarded in his manner. He makes up for it with a regal bearing and a gentle sincerity. Like his father, he worries about others' feelings and tries to put people at their ease. Because of his closeness to Euphemia, Faramond spent much of his childhood surrounded by girls and women. Cornelia worried at times that this might make him effeminate, but this did not occur. Rather it left him with a taste for female affection, and he grew to enjoy entertaining and pleasing Euphemia and her friends in a courtly manner. His enjoyment of female company is not limited by racial or class boundaries, though he tends to prefer the 'princess type'. Due in part to his upbringing, Faramond is deeply moral. For all his romanticism and childhood dalliances, he has never actually kissed a girl, and can be reduced to red-faced stammering by the mere suggestion. Though he has heard plenty of swear words, he cannot bring himself to use any, and finds it difficult even to insult another person. When being mocked by Tamaki, the best he can manage is ''ijiwaru ''("big meanie"). Faramond is very fond of animals, and has learnt to understand and care for a wide variety of them. Powers and Abilities Like most of his family, Faramond was precociously intelligent as a child, his capacities further-developed by a high-class education. In intellectual matters he is a jack-of-all-trades, displaying a passable grasp of a wide variety of subjects, but little in the way of obvious mastery. His education also included pursuits considered suitable for a prince, such as horsemanship, ballroom dancing, and fencing. He learnt Chess from Lelouch, and painting and archeology from Clovis. By the standards of the Imperial family (and thirteen-year-old princes) he is considered fairly accomplished. His primary language is Britannian English, followed by French, with a basic grasp of Japanese. He is learning Mandarin as part of his preparations to marry Tianzi. The one area in which Faramond stands out his music; he plays the flute very well, and can handle a variety of instruments. His singing voice is pleasant, but he lacks confidence in it. His favourite classical composer is Mozart, though he has an understanding of more modern music also. Relationships Odysseus eu Britannia Faramond loves and respects his father, and Odysseus loves him deeply in return; seeing him as the one pure thing in his life. Their relationship is for the most part affectionate, with Faramond having long since accepted his father's absences and character flaws. Lelouch vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge/ Zero Faramond's relationship with Lelouch did not get off to a good start. Four-year-old Faramond was in awe of and intimidated by Lelouch, while Lelouch was initially irritated by his shyness. Lelouch was nevertheless touched by Faramond's respect for him, and their relationship improved gradually. As Zero, Lelouch regards Faramond with a degree of pity, seeing him as an innocent caught up in affairs beyond his control. He has no desire to harm Faramond, but is not above using him to his own advantage. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku bonded with Faramond quite quickly, in part due to their mutual love for Euphemia. Suzaku decided to atone for His sins by protecting Faramond and Nunnally for the rest of his life, and was determined not to let Zero take him. Oldrin Zevon Oldrin first met Faramond when she accompanied Princesses Marybelle and Nunnally to visit him. She took a liking to him, and was determined to ensure his safety during his visit to China. Faramond in turn was impressed by her professionalism and combat prowess, and came to think of her as a friend. Quotes by Faramond "Tamaki-san...you are...you are...you are...a big meanie!" "M...miaow?" Quotes about Faramond "Don't try that with me, you little Don Juan! You're not my type!" - Kallen "Ah, dear sweet innocent Faramond, you have ''so ''much to learn." - Milly Notes * The author originally based his appearance on that of Rei Tachibana/Jessie from Episode 30 of ''Cardcaptor Sakura, ''but with hair and eyes of the same colour as his father Odysseus. The author suggests this connection as a rough guide, feeling it necessary to point out that Faramond is a boy and has never worn a skirt.Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Sum of Our Choices Characters